STORY TIME
by writing's kind of my thing
Summary: Everyone in the mountain knew that Megan and Conner liked each other, aside from themselves. Kid Flash, being the speedster he was thought he would, well, speed their relationship along, in a rather unique way? DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. Set after episode Terrors.


**HELLO GUYS! Back with anpther one shot. I feel like its rushed but I wanted to post today so here it is!**

Everyone in the mountain knew that Megan and Conner liked each other, aside from themselves. Kid Flash, being the speedster he was thought he would, well, speed their relationship along, in a rather unique way?

"Dick, I've got the perfect idea for Megan and Conner!" Wally was talking faster than normal due to the obvious excitement

Dick, knowing the usual consequences of one of Wally's 'perfect ideas', groaned and said "Whatever it is, no. I'm not helping you. I don't need another reprimand from the Bats thank you."

"Oh _come on_ man! You just have to get them into the living room at the same time, just them no one else." Wally looked at him with pleading eyes "Pleeeeeeease!"

Dick sighed but stood, out of the corner of his eye he could see his best friend mouth the word 'Yes!' and fist pump the air. "What time do you want them there?" Dick huffed, pointing narrowed eyes at the red haired speedster before him.

Wally thought for a moment "In ten!" and he sped out

LATER-

'Recognized, Kid Flash, B-03'

Wally spotted Dick headed towards the gym and stopped him mid-step. "Did you do it?" he asked eagerness leaking from his pores. Dick could practically smell the excitement or maybe that was just body odor.

Dick glanced down and saw a book hanging in Wally's hand. His eyebrows rose, "Yes, but what is t-"

He was cut off by a gust of wind, signaling that his bestfriend left. He shook his head, making his shaggy black hair wiggle and continued to the gym, hoping that his contribution didn't get him into trouble.

Meanwhile, Wally tracked down Megan in the kitchen looking through a cook book and Conner pacing around the couch. "Hey Megan, Conner. I have something for you guys." The pair of them sat down before Wally "Story time!" he blurted still smiling

"Is this a normal human thing to do?" Megan asked innocently

"Wha- Oh. Oh yeah totally," He pulled out the book he held in his hands. It was white with a poorly drawn on princess and price titled 'Get together.' The content? There was none, the book was completely empty. Yes, Wally was going out on a limb and winging it. He cleared his throat and began. "There once was a princess named Mega- I mean Megina! Yeah. Megina uh.. Mortz. And she was in love with a peasant named Connnnnn- um. Calvin, uh, Klein. Sure, Calvin Klein."

"That's crazy! I've got underwear by someone named Calvin Klein." Conner interjected

"Heh, yeah crazy." Wally muttered "Anyway, Megina Mortz and Calvin Klein were totally into each other. Everyone in the entire kingdom knew it, but they didn't want to admit it because they thought they were... Incompatible? They thought that because Calvin sort of had an anger problem," Conner blushed and looked down "and that anger problem led Megina into believing he didn't like her, which he definitely did.

So one day Megina's best friend, the gorgeous ladies man, Walter, told her about how obvious it was that she and Calvin liked eachother. And she got all happy and stuff had some of her knights bring her to his hut it whatever they have in kingdoms and she was all," He put on a shrill high pitched voice "'Oh Conner- I mean Colin-I mean Calvin! I love you so much! I never thought you would love me too.' and then Calvin kissed her and he was all," his voice was now at such a low octave, it reached the floor "'Oh Megina, I love you so much, muah muah muah. And then they rode away on a horse and lived happily ever after." Wally slammed the book shut and looked up expectantly.

Megan was giddy "Oh, I hope they make a sequel to this! What's it called aga-"

To avoid further questioning about the nonexistent book, Wally quickly turned to Conner and asked "What'd you think? _Feel_ anything?"

Conner kept a straight face "Yeah, I do actually. I feel..." he paused.

Wally was on the edge of his seat "What?! What do you feel?!"

"I feel ridiculous. I feel like a five year old."

Conner held the pin that deflated the red and yellow ballon that was Wally West, "Dude! You're not even one yet!" He stood, aggravated "I try to be nice and set you guys up but my whole Idea goes down the drain, like always. _Geez!_ I have _got_ to stop being so optimistic." and he trudged his way out.

"Do you think he's gone?" Megan asked her boyfriend

"I think so." Conner stood and walked away "See you later babe."

**THANKS FOR READING LOVLIES! Really hope you liked it! I might made a genderbend Birdflash later. I hope you guys realized the conner and the pin thing was a metaphor for how Wally felt when he foiled his plans. Y'all come back na' _ Reviews and rates appreciated! :) _**


End file.
